trackstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo-Yah!
The Boo-Yah! brand featured translucent bouncy balls uniquely decorated with a Boo-Yah! character in the form of a slide of paper cast into the middle of the ball. They could contain one character for each ball, but this excluded special types such as Meteoric, Ice Blast and Diamond. Boo-Yah! tins are compatible with Track Stax storage systems, and was manufactured in partnership with Nicky Woop! Each tin had a piece of a scene printed on the back that corresponded to a series. The collector was supposed to collect all of the tins in the set, and arrange them in a way that would piece together the scene. The Diamond Boo-Yah! was always the focal point in each scene. Boo-Yah!'s official website was hosted on booyahonline.com. On it was information on each boo-yah! including stockists for the products, as well as information about the Diamond boo-yah!, promotional events and competitions, a Flash game page and an exclusive membership section of the website. Games There are several games that were made up by Track Stars Collectables for children to play with their boo-yah! These were advertised in paper inserts packaged with the tins. T-Shirt Volleyball Using any of the 48 boo-yah! face your opponent across a table. Make a volley-ball 'net' using boo-yah! tins, and start by bouncing your boo-yah! over the 'net'. The idea is to hit it back over the 'net' using your t-shirt, not your hands!!! It's easier if you grab the bottom of your shirt and flick the front of it- It takes a bit of timing & practice but have a go! First to eleven WINS! Ten Tin Bowling No need for a bowling alley- just a stretch of floor! Stack up some boo-yah! tins and try to knock them over by rolling your favourite boo-yah! along the floor! But to make it more challenging, using a rare boo-yah! and double your points. Atomic or Lava Flow will make things really interesting! boo-yah! Pocket Catch Simple! Bounce your boo-yah! as high as you can and as it comes down, catch it in the pocket of your shirt, jacket, jeans or shorts! Simple. Huh!!! boo-yah! Bobs Line up a row of boo-yah! tins of different Yah! values...roll a boo-yah! at the tins. Every time your boo-yah! goes into a tin, you get that yah! value. Add them up as you go & when you get to 200 Yah! keep rolling, this time subtracting the Yah! value. First to zero wins. But only if you yell... boo-yah!!! Slips Catches Use a rare boo-yah! and bounce it off the floor at your opponent and see if they can catch it. Guessing which way it'll bounce is half the fun! Packs Series 1 #1 Shlorp *Blurb: Shlorp was unleased from below a subterranean river system where he used his long tongue to absorb nutrients from long dead insect bodies. #2 Garp *Blurb: From the darkest regions of a tropical rainforest, Garp would bounce from tree top to tree top, always hidden beneath the canopy of vines. Occasionally, one of his eyes would poke out into the daylight. #3 Jubbly *Blurb: Buried for millenia sic beneath a long dormant volcano, Jubbly is a bit sick of being surrounded by molten rock, lava & red hot bubbling rock pools. In fact, that red face is always about to erupt! #4 Barak *Blurb: Half rock and half petrified wood, Barak is brown, brittle and bad tempered. Especially if anyone refers to his one "good" eye. #5 Vorp *Blurb: There's no nice way to put it. Vorp is what happens to dog droppings when they've been buried beneath the earth for about a million years or so. They get hard and go green. And they stay ugly. #6 Reeki *Blurb: When two pieces of the earth's crust collide, some things are always bound to fall down the cracks. Reeki is one of them. He used his horns to battle through the fallen rock & make it to the surface. #7 Droob *Blurb: No-one can quite work out where Droob came from. And he's too dumb to tell us himself. #8 Fleedle *Blurb: A piece of molten lava that cooled in a weird way, leaving him with a permanently crooked face. #9 Venox *Blurb: This boo-yah! was buried beneath the ocean floor, thousands of feet down. We think he can swim and he's definitely poisonous! #10 Gig *Blurb: This boo-yah! just can't keep a straight face. Dunno where he's from but wish he'd stop laughing! #11 Cress *Blurb: From the bottom of the Amazon River, Cress is what happens when fish eggs get mixed up with seaweed #12 Snzzz *Blurb: Deep below a mighty desert, this boo-yah! made its way to the surface. All that sand and dust makes it sneeze constantly! #13 Glorp *Blurb: From high in the Himalayas, this boo-yah! is Bad Attitude from high altitude! #14 Warg *Blurb: Distantly related to a feral cat, this boo-yah! was dug up from under a wasp's nest! #15 Jago *Blurb: We believe this boo-yah! floated to the surface from deep below the Great Barrier Reef... and he sure looks fishy! #16 Trill *Blurb: This is the boo-yah! the other boo-yah! call "Rubber Face"... he might be squishy but he sure can bounce! #17 Hort *Blurb: If a rock falls on a frog, it might end up looking like this boo-yah!... the mean greenie! #18 Orkk *Blurb: This boo-yah! is believed to be the fossilized remains of an acorn that fell off a tree thousands of years ago! But he might not be! #19 Limilo *Blurb: If this boo-yah! was really a fish, you wouldn't eat him! How could you? Yuck! #20 Urkxx *Blurb: You know when when you pick up a piece of gooey clay and it oozes between your fingers? That's Urkxx! #21 Elphunk *Blurb: A lovable boo-yah!, this one... we dug him up from a tar-pit in outer Mongolia! #22 Moo *Blurb: We really think Moo came from the distant planet of Mookau... just bounced his way to Earth, I guess! #23 Narly *Blurb: Nice eyes, Narly! The boo-yah! that came flying out of a volcano and lost his bearings on the way down! #24 Ploog *Blurb: The hungry boo-yah! All the other boo-yah! keep away from him, because he'll eat anything!! #25 Shard *Blurb: This boo-yah! started out as a piece of hail from a thunderstorm who froze rock solid on the way down! #26 Drip *Blurb: This boo-yah! was found underneath a construction site... with a mouthful of pipes, they call him "sewer mouth"! #27 Tincan *Blurb: As its name suggests, this boo-yah! was discovered in the remnants of a rubbish tip way below a huge city. The smelly boo-yah! #28 Pikit *Blurb: Emerging from a construction site, this boo-yah! is the bounciest clump of woodchips ever! #29 Scrunch *Blurb: Don't step on Scrunch, he hates that! Because that's how he came to be... something big stood on him and scrunched him up! #30 Slab *Blurb: From deep within the earth's crust comes this boo-yah!... a rock hard piece of granite! #31 Woof *Blurb: This boo-yah! really thinks he's a dog - just don't confuse him by telling him to wag his tail! #32 Chizzl *Blurb: A weird combination of animal and mineral makes this boo-yah! something right out of this world! #33 Eevax *Blurb: Discovered in a subterranean stream, this smiley boo-yah! prefers to slither and slide rather than bounce! #34 Qeelix *Blurb: From deep in the jungle this weird creature thinks he can breathe underwater. Yeah, right! #35 Phud *Blurb: If this boo-yah! ever escapes, call the zoo! He's from the bottom of the blackest forest in the world! #36 Absalom *Blurb: If ever a boo-yah! was going to "keep an eye on you", it's this fella - but he'll only use his one "good" eye! #37 Snoot *Blurb: This boo-yah! says he didn't come down in the last shower, but we're not so sure! It's raining boo-yah! #38 Lava *Blurb: As his name suggests, this boo-yah! used to be 1000 degree molten rock! Now you can pick him up without burning yourself! #39 Steem *Blurb: This boo-yah! is always in hot water! He can't see too well because his eyes have fogged up! #40 Pucka *Blurb: A boo-yah! whose mouth is nearly as big as his whole head! Pucker up if you dare! #41 Smogg *Blurb: This boo-yah! dropped out of the sky after a tornado whipped through, sucking up all the dirt & dust & grit. #42 Vulcan *Blurb: The centre of the earth is supposedly red hot & fiery, but no-one has ever been there! Except this red hot boo-yah! #43 Booga *Blurb: Yuck! You don't know where he came from or what he's made of - just wash your hands after you handle Booga! #44 Needl *Blurb: A distant relative of the sea anenome, this boo-yah! is a spiky character indeed! Don't step on him! #45 Lahr *Blurb: One of the weirdest looking of all the boo-yah!, Lahr emerged from a cave & no-one's told him to go back! #46 Inki *Blurb: This boo-yah! gets its name because one of its eyes looks to be full of ink! We don't know where he came from - he just turned up! #47 Zlorch *Blurb: From one of the smelliest green swamps ever, Zlorch is only happy when covered in mud and slime! #48 Gonz *Blurb: Is it a bird? No, it's the boo-yah! who can fly! He used to live at the top of a tree and even had a Gonz's nest! Special #49 Retro Glow *Blurb: Unearthed from a rare vein of subterranean crystal, Retro Glow has the Power! This boo-yah! won't keep you in the dark! #50 Ice Blast *Blurb: Bigger than a hail stone, this Antarctic boo-yah! is at its coolest when trying to bounce straight! #51 Atomic *Blurb: A high powered blast of pure energy, the Atomic boo-yah! is bursting at the seams with high bouncing brilliance! #52 Lava Flow *Blurb: It took a long while to cool, but this egg-shaped boo-yah! came from layers of red hot volcanic lava! #53 Boulder Stone *Blurb: Discovered in the desert, this rocky boo-yah! contains chunks of high bouncing graphite! Catch it if you can! #54 Meteoric *Blurb: The boo-yah! from outer space! Nobody knows from which galaxy it came or what its powers really can do! Try and see! Diamond *Blurb: Unknown Shirt.jpg|A Boo-Yah! branded t-shirt, thought to have originally been a prize for a competition. Collage1.jpg|The first collage you can make with the Boo-Yah! tins. Collage2.jpg|The second collage you can make with the Boo-Yah! tins. Trivia *A promotion ran ever since the Boo-Yah! brand was introduced, where a scarce number of 500 Diamond boo-yah! along with tokens were randomly sent out in Boo-Yah! tins. The token was advertised that if you ever found the token, you would have to send it back to one of Track Star Collectables' business addresses at 8 Penny Lane, South Yarra, Victoria 3141 with a return address clearly marked, and they would be sent back a special Diamond boo-yah! tin and certificate of authenticity. It's unknown whether or not any Diamond Boo-Yah! balls or tins exist in private collections anymore, as it has been reported that TSC's stock of Diamond boo-yah! has been depleted. *There was a Boo-Yah! giveaway in the February 2007 issue of K-Zone magazine as well as the premiere of advertisements for the line during the Cheez TV block on Channel Ten in the same month. Category:Brands